Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic (メタルソニック, Metaru Sonikku) is the evil "robotic counterpart" of Sonic the Hedgehog, created by Dr. Eggman Robotnik. As well as resembling Sonic, Sonic's data was transferred into him, so he can also perform many of Sonic's moves, including his homing attack and they had a mind link and were able to hear each other's thoughts. Metal Sonic is always on the dark side throughout the series Appearance :Voice actor: Jason Griffith (English), Junichi Kanemaru (Japanese) Metal Sonic was a robot with the color schemes of blue, yellow, silver, red, white and red irises with black eyes. His height is 100 cm. (3 ft. 3 in.), weight is 125.2 kg. (275.4 lbs.) Gallery Personality In the past, Metal Sonic seems to be rather sane and acts rather solo than compared with himself in future which is aggressive, power hungry and very cold-hearted. For a long time he has acted more or less as Dr. Eggman's slave, but after turning against his master it became clear he is actually a very controlling person, who views himself as superior to others and wishes to rule over them. He is also completely obsessed with the idea that he is superior to Sonic in every way, and his ultimate desire above all else is proving to the real Sonic that he is better than him, should it be in fighting or just racing, and eventually defeat Sonic once and for all, since it is for this reason that he was created. It was this desire to defeat Sonic that eventually drove Metal Sonic to rebel, as he claimed this was the reason that he took Dr. Eggman's position and sought out the data from the others to become Metal Overlord: So that he could finally defeat Sonic. he even goes as far as calling Sonic "my loathsome copy", as well as desperately shouting "I am the real Sonic!" when he is defeated by Team Super Sonic. He also says "Sonic, I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you", near the middle of the fight, raising the question as to how Metal Sonic can both believe himself to be the real Sonic and at the same time acknowledge his existence as a mechanical copy of Sonic. This suggests that Metal Sonic's obsession with the real Sonic, and the belief that he is better than him drove him insane in the process and twisted his rational mind, making him think that since he is supposed to be the superior Sonic, it makes him the real Sonic. It can also be thought, however, that Metal Sonic thinks that even though he was created, he believes he's the real Sonic. Metal Sonic gained some independence, which led to his rebellion against his creator, but that part of him was removed when Dr. Eggman reprogrammed him after these events. Metal Sonic regained his independence, however, when he goes inside on of Eggman's new robot Power Member E-10000B, without even Dr. Eggman knowing it and stealing the data Eggman intended to get for his own nefarious uses. Relationships Friends/Allies *Eggman Robotnik (Occasionally) Family *Eggman Robotnik (creator) Neutral Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Organic doppelgänger and arch rival) *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Eggman Robotnik (Occasionally) Abilities and Powers History Past Metal Sonic was created by Doctor Eggman Robotnik in the very center of his capital, Eggtropolis. Constructed to be the doctor's greatest creation, Metal's purpose was defeating Sonic, and help the doctor with his plans for world domination, by destroying the Land of the Sky. After Metal's body was fully constructed, all that Dr. Eggman needed to finish his invention, was to complete Metal Sonic's AI by infusing it with Sonic's life data in order to make it the ultimate fighting machine. To do so however, he needed the powers of the 7 Chaos Emeralds get the data by downloading it from Sonic himself. In order to do so, Dr. Eggman elaborated a plan, where he would trick Sonic to come to Eggtropolis in order to shut down the Robot Generator, a machine that could eventually destroy the planet, but in fact served as the device for which to download Sonic's life data into Metal Sonic. Dr. Eggman's plan eventually worked out perfectly and Metal sprung to life once the download was complete. Not long after coming online, Metal went and faced the real Sonic, and eyed him in silence, while Sonic was shocked to see his robotic copy. Metal soon after briefly protected Dr. Eggman as Sonic charged at the doctor, and Sonic challenged Metal to battle in order to save Dr. Eggman's hostage, Sara. After briefly building up power for the confrontation, Metal faced Sonic in a high speed battle, and proved himself to be more than a match for the real Sonic, and managed to overwhelm him in both strength and speed. Metal's battle with Sonic eventually lead to the outside of Eggtroplis, where Metal managed to defeat Sonic, by knocking him off a mountain top, and believed him to be dead. Following the defeat of Sonic, Metal began following Dr. Eggman's orders and headed to South Island to destroy any resistance. Along the way, due to being influenced by Sonic's memories and thoughts, Metal stopped by Chuck's home, where he met Old Man Owl and forced Sonic's favorite clothes on him, before continuing to South Island. Once on South Island, Metal began a destructive rampage throughout the city, before heading off again. By instructions from Dr. Eggman, Metal headed to a glacier which anchored the continents to the planet, and began drilling a tunnel deep into this glacier, with the purpose of releasing a pocket of magma which would make the glacier melt and cause the continents to shift and be hurled into the atmosphere. After drilling into the magma pocket, Metal saw Sonic coming and launched an unsuccessful surprise attack from below. Face to face with the real Sonic, Metal announces (through beeps and buzzing) that there could not be two Sonics on this planet, and that one of them had to go. Sonic agreed on the terms, and Metal and Sonic faced each other in a long and intense battle between two opponents of equal might. As the two of them continued to clash, it became apparent to the both of them that they could read each other's moves due to them sharing the same thoughts, and as such, neither of them could gain the upper hand on one another. Their battle was temporarily interrupted by the untimely arrival of Dr. Eggman and Sara, as they crashes into the Egg Mobile, but they soon after resume their fight. The battle between Metal and Sonic grew increasingly fiercer as the two of them literally tore apart the icy wasteland in the wake of their fight, but they could still only fight to a stalemate. Eventually however, Metal managed to gain the upper hand, as Sonic began to become exhausted from their prolonged battle. As Metal held Sonic in a chokehold and prepared to finish him, unexpectedly the Chaos Emeralds (which Chuck and Knuckles stole from Eggtropolis), instantly reacted, and transformed Sonic into Super Sonic, and Metal received a direct hit from his fist, which knocked him into the distance and inflicted major damage. Metal returned soon after however, to prevent Sonic, Chuck and Tails from saving the President and Old Man Owl from a crash landing in the president's personal ship. Sonic told Metal to move aside, but Metal ignored his pleas. After that, Metal tried to resume his fight with Super Sonic again. As their fight continued however, Metal's damage became increasingly more extensive, and Metal found himself overwhelmed by the powers of Sonic's super form, and crashed into the windshield of the president's ship. As the ship is about to explode however, Sonic's personality began to overtake Metal's programming and Metal saved the President and Old Man Owl. After saving them, Metal started to malfunction again, which caused him to be knocked over the side of the cliff by falling debris, into a lava pit. Heavily damaged and nearly unable move, Metal saw Sonic (who was now changed back to his original form) trying to rescue him, and began crawling towards Sonic. To Sonic's surprise however, Metal refused Sonic's rescue and announced to him that "there is only Sonic...", as Metal now realized that Sonic is only one of them that could remain in this world. Accepting his fate, Metal allowed the rising lava to consume him, where he melts away, and perished. After Metal's demise, Dr. Eggman planned to build a superior version of Metal Sonic, as he still had Sonic's life data, but the data itself was shortly after destroyed by one of his own faulty missiles. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Eggman's Creations Category:Robot Copies Category:Artificial intelligences Category:Antagonists Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Hedgehog Robots Category:Sonic characters